A Lily Evans Story
by Harriet Weasley
Summary: My first L/J Fic...I LOVE THESE!! This is my take on Lily and James in their years at Hogwarts. Please be nice as you read and review.
1. A Surprise Arrival

Chapter 1

The Surprise Arrival

Lily Evans woke up on the summer morning in July very excited. She was eleven years old on this beautiful day. She lay in bed thinking about the pool party her parents were giving her that afternoon and wishing that it wouldn't rain. All of her friends from her old neighborhood will be coming over.

She got out of bed and padded into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror over the sink. Her emerald green eyes shone with excitement as her gorgeous auburn hair was in disarray around her shoulders. She washed up and went downstairs where her mother, Daisy Evans, was fixing breakfast for her family.

"Morning, Lily. Happy Birthday, hon," Mrs. Evans greeted her youngest child with a kiss and a hug.

"Hi, Mom, thanks."

She sat down and started to drink her orange juice while she read the comics, taking the paper apart before her father could. As she was reading, her father and older sister walked into the kitchen. Petunia glanced at her sister and sneered at her behind their parents' back.

"Happy Birthday, princess," Jacob Evans said with a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy. Are you going to be here for my party?" she asked, buttering some toast.

"I wouldn't miss it," he said.

Mrs. Evans served breakfast and they all sat, talking, except for Petunia. She sat quietly, her limp blonde hair in a ponytail, scowling at her little sister. She didn't like her for the fact that she seemed to be always getting her way with their parents.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. They all looked at each other and wondered who could it be so early in the morning. Mr. Evans left the table and answered the door. The rest of the family followed him into the foyer and stood in awe as the door opened to an elderly gentleman with a long silver beard and half-moon glasses. He was wearing what looked like a fancy nightgown.

"Good morning, I'm Albus Dumbledore and I'm here concerning your daughter, Miss Lily Anna Evans," said the gentleman as he put his left hand out.

"What do you want with my daughter?" Mr. Evans demanded as he motioned for his family to move back.

"Well, I have some astonishing news that will probably change her life. Can I come in and explain it to you?"

"Don't try anything, I can have the law here immediately," Mr. Evans declared.

The old man came in and they all went into the den to talk. Lily and Petunia sat on the floor while their parents sat on the sofa as Mr. Dumbledore took one of the chairs. He took an envelope out of the folds of his outfit and handed it to Lily.

"Here, Miss Evans, this will explain my visit."

Lily took the envelope and opened it carefully. She pulled out a piece of parchment written in green ink. She gasped as she read aloud:

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans;

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on Sept. 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"What does this mean, Mr. Dumbledore?" Lily asked in a small voice. "Do I have to leave my family?"

"No, Lily. You'll go away to school, but you can come home for Christmas and return home for the summer holidays," Dumbledore answered. "You will have something like two families. You will have your school family and your family here."

"Well, we have a few questions, to start of with, where would we get the books and equipment? What will it cost? How did you know that she was magic?" Mr. Evans inquired.

"Well, if you do decide to send Lily, I will send someone to take her to get her school things. I will let you think about it and leave this owl for you to send your answer," Dumbledore said. "You can ask any questions of her escort."

He got up and left the house. The Evans family sat there looking stunned by this news. Lily was still staring at the letter while her parents were talking quietly to each other about the announcement.

"Well, I think that Lily is a freak. There are no such things as witches and wizards. She is a weirdo and should be put in an insane asylum!" Petunia screeched, her thirteen-year-old body flying at her sister in a fit of rage.

Lily moved out of the way as her sister tried to tackle her. She was used to having her sister try to beat her up. Lily just moved over to her parents and looked at them with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Mom, Dad, can I go? Please? I really want to do it! If I don't like it, I could always come home and go to regular school," Lily proposed with pleading in her voice.

"I don't see why not? What do you think, Daisy? Should she be able to go?"

"It's okay with me, Jacob."

"YIPPEE!!!" Lily screamed as Petunia ran out of the room in an angry rage.


	2. Meeting James And Sirius

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this before the first chapter---J.K. Rowling owns Lily, Petunia, Dumbledore, James, and the rest of the Marauders, I own the plot and original characters.

Now, READ and ENJOY!!!

A Lily Evans Story

Chapter 2

****

Meeting James and Sirius

Lily jumped around the den in excitement as her parents tried to remind her that her friends were going to be there soon. She stopped jumping and immediately went to change into her bathing suit. She forgot about her party when Mr. Dumbledore came.

"Hey, Petty, hurry up, our friends will be here soon," she called out as she ran to her room.

She quickly changed and went back downstairs. She helped her mother in the kitchen. She arranged trays of food and put the cooler with ice in it outside the deck door. She then noticed two faces peering at her thru some bushes.

"MOM! There are two faces in our bushes!" Lily yelled in fright.

"Whoever is hiding in our bushes, please come out," Mrs. Evans called out genially.

Two young boys came out. One had messy black hair and glasses while the other had long black hair and dancing blue eyes. They looked sheepishly at Mrs. Evans and grinned.

"We're sorry, ma'am, but we wanted to meet the new people. I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black," the boy in the glasses said as the other boy was chewing a big wad of gum. "We are going away to school and wanted to make friends with the new kids."

"We're glad to meet you. If it is all right with your parents, you join us in celebrating Lily's eleventh birthday," Mrs. Evans invited.

The boys' eyes lit up in anticipation as they left to ask their mothers if they could attend. Sirius' mind raced with the pranks he could play on the others. He knew that they were muggles and they would have to be non-magical.

They talked to their moms and got ready for the party. When they left their homes, they each had a brightly wrapped package in their hands while carrying towels over their shoulders. James was telling Sirius that he and his mom would have to pick up a muggle-born witch for her first trip to Diagon Alley the next day.

"Ooh, Jamesie-poo is playing tour guide. Will you be taking her on the grand tour or just the basics?" Sirius teased as they arrived at the front door of the Evans house and rung the doorbell.

"Good afternoon, boys, the rest of the guests are in the back, please join us," Mrs. Evans told them.

They followed her thru the house and into the backyard. It was filled with girls and boys about their own age. They put the gifts on the table and joined in the fun. They were introduced to Lily and her sister, who took a great liking to Sirius, to his chagrin.

The party turned out great and there wasn't any pranks pulled by Sirius and James. Lily loved the presents from everyone, including the ones from James and Sirius. She said goodbye to all as her parents told her that they needed to talk to her in the den.

"Lily, we have received word from your school that you will be taken to get your things for school tomorrow," her father said as they looked over the items on her list. "They will be here at 10 am."

"Okay, Daddy," Lily said. "Will you or Mom be coming with me?"

"Unfortunately, we have a prior commitment, honey, so you will go without us. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Daddy," Lily said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night, Lily went to bed and dreamed of broomsticks and magic wands. She tried with all her might to fall asleep but excitement kept her awake. She tossed and turned for a couple of hours until she finally fell asleep.

Ahh, my area to thank all my reviewers. THANKS!! I love the positive feedback!! I'm trying as hard as I can to get it out but with a child who has a busy life, I am hard pressed for time.


	3. Diagon Alley

Author's note:All belongs to the Great J.K. Rowling. I own any original characters that I come up with in the future. This is where James and Lily start hating each other. Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy with my work.

I will explain why Dumbledore visited Lily in this chapter and have some more surprised meetings.

ENJOY THE SHOW!

A Lily Evans Story

Chapter 3

Diagon Alley

The next day, Lily waited outside on her front porch for the person who will be taking her to get her stuff. She didn't know who they were, but hoped they could explain a few things to her, like how did they know she was a witch?

She was daydreaming when she was rudely smacked in the head. She snapped out of her reverie to see James Potter and a woman standing in front of her. She glared at James and stood up.

"What was that for, James? I can't play with you; I'm waiting for someone," she snapped irritably, her lack of sleep causing her to be grouchy.

"Yeah, apparently you're waiting for my mom, Mrs. Potter;" he pointed to the woman with him, "and me to take you to Diagon Alley. We're your escorts."

"Ooh, you're a wizard?" she asked in surprise.

"Yep. Professor Dumbledore asked my mom to take you shopping," he said. "Why didn't you say yesterday that you are a witch?"

"I just found our yesterday morning," she replied. "Petty is upset about it so I didn't say much and I was still in shock."

"Well, my dear, it is time to go," Mrs. Potter spoke up. "I thank you for inviting to you party yesterday. I hope he didn't cause any problems."

"No, he was a perfect guest."

"I'm surprised because he is an incurable prankster. Now, come along, kids, we're going now," Mrs. Potter said. "We're going by taxi, so it should be here by now."

As soon as she said that, a yellow cab pulled up in front of Lily's house. All three got in and the cab pulled away and it made a couple of turns before stopping at another house that was red with white shutters. James left the cab and knocked on the door.

Sirius came bounding out and they climbed into the cab. Sirius was staring open-mouthed at Lily. He was flabbergasted to see that she was the muggle born witch that James had to escort.

"So, Lily, you're going to Hogwarts this year?" Sirius asked, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "I didn't know you were a witch."

"I found out yesterday before my party. A Mr. Dumbledore came over..." she started when James and Sirius started to laugh.

"Mr. Dumbledore!! Ooh, funny! FUNNY! It's **Professor** Dumbledore;" Sirius emphasized, still laughing.

"Well, he didn't correct, so there," sticks out her tongue at him, "and explained. He also said that he came to see me because I was different and special."

"In what way?" James was curious.

"I don't know, he wouldn't say," Lily said as they came to an old, grubby pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where do we buy the stuff for school?"

"In Diagon Alley," Mrs. Potter replied. "We have to go through his establishment to reach it. There are a lot of places that have charms so muggles, non-magical people, can't see or notice them."

"Mrs. Potter, do they take the money my parents gave me?" Lily asked.

"No, but we will be going to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, to exchange the money," Mrs. Potter told her. "We have our own currency. We have gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze Knuts."

She explained all of this as they walked thru the pub. They all went thru a door that led to a small bricked in yard with a few dustbins scattered around. Mrs. Potter took out a long, thin piece of wood and tapped a brick.

Lily took a step back in amazement at the wall began to reshape itself. She stood there with her mouth hanging open as the others started to file into what looked like a busy street filled with shops.

"Hey, fish face, come on!" James called out to her.

"Don't call me that! I just can't believe that all of this is here," she exclaimed.

"Well, you looked like a carrot topped fish with your mouth hanging open like that," James laughed.

"James, leave the poor girl alone. This is her first time here," Mrs. Potter said. "Now, dear, we'll go and exchange your money. You two, stay with me!"

"Yes, ma'am. Can we get our wands next?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"No, we'll do that last, now come on, Sirius," Mrs. Potter said, exasperatedly.

They followed her to a large white building with a set of bronze doors. Lily was trying to take everything in at once as she followed the boys. She was in awe at this now new world to her.

After exchanging her money, Lily went with Mrs. Potter and the boys to Madame Malkin's Robes for All-Occasions. They were all measured and fitted and packaged up in twenty minutes.

They then went to get their books and other materials. After buying their cauldrons, they stopped by for some ice cream. Lily was getting pretty mad at the boys, who continued to tease her all through the trip.

While they were eating, another boy came in with what looked like his parents. The by looked tired and wary. He kept looking around like someone was chasing him. He sat down with the woman while the man went up to order.

James got up and went over to the boy with Sirius following. They started to talk to the boy, who looked a little more happier. They sat talking for the longest time while the boy's parents came over to sit with Mrs. Potter and Lily.

"Hello, I'm Carolyn Lupin and this is my husband, Max. Our son, Remus, is a very cautious person. He has been sick lately," she said, watching her son.

"James is a very outgoing person. He sees someone who would be a good friend and goes for it," Mrs. Potter said. "I'm Janice Potter and this is Lily Evans, a muggle-born witch on her first trip to Diagon Alley."

"Hello, dear, I do hope you're enjoying yourself."

"Yes, I am. This is all so... cool!" Lily replied excitedly.

"Why don't you go over and say 'hi' to Remus. He would love to see a pretty young lady," Mr. Lupin spoke up boisterously.

"I'll..." Lily didn't have a chance to say anything because Sirius came over and grabbed her by the arm.

"Com'on, Lils, you have to meet Remus. He is a great chap."

He dragged her over to the table and plopped her down into James' lap. She tried to get up but James held on and wouldn't let her go. The boys were laughing at her predicament as James' arms tightened around her waist.

"Geroff me, James. Come on, let me go!" she shrieked.

"James Alexander Potter! You let Lily loose this minute," Mrs. Potter shouted above Lily's protests.

"But, Mom, she is so easy to tease," James said as he let Lily loose.

"James, you should know better, please behave yourself. It is time to go and get your wands now."

They all said good-bye to the Lupins and left. They walked along the storefronts to an old building. It had "OLLIVANDERS-FINE MAKERS OF WANDS SINCE 382 B.C." Lily was awestruck as they went inside and saw all the wands in the shop.

"Mom, can we stop at the joke shop after this?" James asked. "Please, please. pretty please?"

"No, dear, we have to get Lily home. I promised her parents to answer any questions they have about Hogwarts and our world," Mrs. Potter said.

They went inside and waited for the proprietor to come over and help them. Lily was excited about this part and was about to jump out of her skin with excitement.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Potter boy and his friend, Black, but I don't know this young lady, even though she may do great things," a little man said mysteriously.

He started to hand out wands to the three of them. James and Sirius were able to get theirs after two tries but Lily kept on swishing to no avail. The guy kept on pulling and pushing wands at her until one that was ten and a quarter inches long that was swishy and made of willow shot a stream of golden sparks.

"Good choice, Miss Evans, this is good for charm work with the unicorn hair core."

They all gathered their purchases and left Diagon Alley. Mrs. Potter hailed a cab that took them back to Lily's house where her parents were waiting. They were ready with their questions about Hogwarts and the wizarding world.

Thanks to all that were kind enough to review my work and I hope you like this installment.


	4. Questions Answered

The rambling of an appreciative author:Thanks to all who have reviewed, especially PepsiAngel, who has reviewed each and every chapter. I'm trying to get each chapter out, but I'm finding it hard to find time to write.

Also, recognizable characters and places belong to JK Rowling while the others belong to me.

A Lily Evans Story

Chapter 4

Questions Answered

When Mrs. Potter and the Evans sat down in the living room, Lily and the boys went outside to talk. Lily had her own questions in which she was going to as the boys. She knew they may pull her leg, but it was much better to ask them, to her way of thinking.

"James, how did they know I was a witch?" Lily asked as they dipped their feet into the pool.

"Well, Hogwarts knows as soon as you're born and watch you as you grow up," Sirius answered instead. "Did anything happen to you that was unexplainable?"

"Yeah," she said slowly, but she didn't elaborate on what had happened.

"There's your answer," James spoke up.

"What about my sister? Why isn't she a witch?"

"Well, she didn't show any signs of magic," James said. "I hope we end up in the same house as Remus."

"Yeah, he seems to be very cool," Sirius stated.

"House? What do you mean?" Lily asked, perplexed.

"Well, there are four houses-Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin-named after the founders of the school. Students are sorted into the house and stay there for their entire seven years," James explained. "I want to be in Gryffindor, anything except Slytherin, as too many dark wizards come out of that house."

"Imagine being Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, they are a bunch of smarty-pants and dunderheads," Sirius laughed. "Gryffindors are brave and strong."

"I hope I get put into anyplace but Slytherin," Lily said. "How do we get sorted?"

"Don't know, our parents won't tell us," James replied.

"James, Sirius! Time to go!" Mrs. Potter called. "See you at the station, Lily."

The boys left and Lily went in to help her mother with dinner. Petunia came down and set the table. She was still sulking about her sister's news. She gave Lily the nastiest of glares during dinner but didn't say a word to her at all.

Lily, in turn, ignored her as she told her parents of the things she saw in Diagon Alley. She was in awe of the money as she told them about the goblins and other people. Then knew her sister was getting steamed up with all this talk, but she couldn't curb her excitement.

"Lily, dear, we want you to know that if you don't like this school, you can come home at any time," her father told her. "Mrs. Potter said that there might be some difficulty for you, being from a family with no magical history."

"I want to go Daddy. I can handle anything," she said earnestly. "James and Sirius will be there and they seem to like me."

"Well, we just wanted you to know that the option is there, honey," Mr. Evans said.

"Well, I hope she never comes back!" Petunia stated meanly.

"Petunia!" Mrs. Evans was shocked at her oldest daughter's outburst.

Thanks again to all who have reviewed. Working on Chapter 5 now.


End file.
